True Friends?
by iloveronthebimbo
Summary: Harry has been put under the Imperius Curse by those closest to him, but why did this happen and who or what caused it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to memoiresofabimbo. serious love, dude. **

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer, chatting happily. They were having a celebratory trip to Hogsmeade, and had made full use of it. Harry had just bought a month's supply worth of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They had their fifth packet open on the table, and Harry kept on eating. He'd had chocolate, mint, cheese and even semen flavour! That one had been quite nasty. Hermione and Ron had started to feel sick after eating half a pack each, but Harry had just won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup, and felt he had to eat the Every Flavour Beans, just to celebrate his joy.<p>

"Bloody hell, Harry. How can you eat so many of them?" asked Ron.

"I'm surprised that you haven't been sick yet. I had to stop half an hour ago because I felt ill, but you're still going!" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they appreciate the fact he had just won the Quidditch Cup? "You're not eating them so leave me alone guys," said Harry. "Oh, crap! I just got an earwax flavour! Why do they even make that?" Harry spat out the bean, which hit Ron in the eye.

"Harry! What d'you do that for?" yelled Ron. "You're a git, you know that?"

"Oh, so I'm just some kind of…psycho crazy wizard bitch then am I?"

"Yeah, Harry, you are. Especially the bitch part, you camp twerp!"

Harry was so angry at what Ron had just said to him, that his whole body was shaking. His best friend had called him camp. He might as well have said gay! Yes, he got on well with Dumbledore, but that didn't make him gay. Then it hit him: Dumbledore really was gay. The rumours were true, and he had spent so much time with him in his time at Hogwarts. Most of the time when he was with his friends, Dumbledore sent them away, so that he was _alone_ with Harry. Dumbledore had a man crush on Harry.

Ron stood up, his wand aimed at Harry, who had started to tremble even more. "Imperio!" Ron yelled. Harry could no longer think and he couldn't control himself. It was like he had no soul; a lifeless body.

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. Ron had just used one of the unforgivable curses in front of her. It was illegal. She couldn't believe her own best friend could do something like that, especially to someone so close to him. "Hermione, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt Harry. Just a little bit of sweet old revenge!" Ron had a scary look in his eye, and Hermione couldn't sit down and watch this happen to Harry. She ran out of the pub.

"Now, gay boy. You're gonna have some fun with Uncle Dumbledore." He forced Harry go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry still having no control or idea of what was happening. As they entered the grounds, they passed Professor Snape, who was watching them suspiciously.

"Sherbet Lemon," said Ron, and he and Harry went up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. Ron stepped back as Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore called from within his office, and Harry went in.

"Sir, I have a request for you. Well, first I have a question." Harry said nervously. Somewhere deep inside him something was not right. "Are the rumours true? A-are you gay?"

"Why yes, Harry. I am. Although I hope that you do not judge me for it. It is not something I am proud of, but it is not something I feel I should hide. So, Harry, what was it you came to see me for?" Dumbledore revealed.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"I'm not sure that is such an appropriate idea, Harry"

"Sir," Harry pleaded, "this means such a lot to me and I need this to live. I have been attracted to you for such a long time; you're my biggest hero. I'm not getting on with my good friends so well at the moment, so, I think if you'd just…give me the chance to take my mind off things for such a short, short period of time, it would help me so much. Please, sir, just give me this one chance."

"Very well." Dumbledore's old eyes looked softly upon Harry. He knew something wasn't right. The reflection of his dying fire shone in Harry's glasses. Behind the scene, Harry's green eyes had a distant look; a gaze which was not in this world. As an intelligent man, Dumbledore knew that something had happened when Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in Hogsmeade. He knew that after the ordeal, he would have to go there, and ask around. Maybe send somebody undercover, so it would not seem so suspicious. Possibly Hagrid.

Professor Dumbledore led Harry into another room. Harry had never been there before, and neither had he heard anyone talk about it. There was a vast mirror on the crimson and gold walls – Dumbledore had always favoured Gryffindor since becoming Headmaster at Hogwarts, being an old one himself. A four poster bed, similar, but much larger than the one in which Harry slept whilst he was at Hogwarts sat opposite. The room was filled with old furniture: old wooden wardrobes and chest of drawers, oil lamps, a desk filled with parchments and a very large bird cage. Had Harry been in control of himself, he would have most definitely guessed, correctly, that it belonged to Fawkes. The mighty bird, whose crimson colours looked so immense in the dim light, could easily capture anyone's interest. Then there was the fire, which Dumbledore was looking at. Its dying embers always allowed him to think about what had happened during the day. He enjoyed sitting in bed, staring at it, recalling past events. A useful instrument for a deep, thoughtful man.

The dark covers were pulled back, ready. Probably the work of Dobby, Winky or one of the other house elves in the school. Dumbledore, feeling slightly uncomfortable, climbed into bed, after having gotten changed. He looked calmly over Harry, who slowly joined him under the covers.

"Are you sure that you want this, Harry?"

"Yes. I need to do this"

Harry had been feeling funny for a while, like he was captured, but couldn't do anything about it. Someone had put him under the Imperius Curse, and he had broken through. He drowsily looked around at his surrounding, and realised he was somewhere he did not recognise. A strange sensation suddenly filled up over him, and as he looked down he realised what was happening. With that, Harry yelled at the top of his voice, "HOLY COW!"


	2. The IHH

Harry stared down. He didn't understand how something like this could be happening. Dumbledore stopped to look at Harry. He had known something was not right; now he knew. Harry was not willing to sleep with him. Something forced him to do it.

Harry knew what it was. Someone had put him under the Imperius Curse, but for the life of him he could not remember who! He swore under his breath, finally realising what had actually happened to him. "I…I don't…what…why-"

"Harry, you're alright. There is no need to worry," said Dumbledore, who was surprisingly calm considering the circumstances.

"HOW CAN I BE OK? YOU'RE IN MY…I'M IN YOUR BED! WHAT? WHY?" yelled Harry. He didn't know how he got there, he didn't know why. All he knew was he had to get out of the room.

"Harry, don't yell. Someone will hear."

"_You knew. _You knew and you still let this happen. I've got to get out of here. I'm going back to the Gryffindor Tower. I can't stay here, not with you," said Harry. Then curiosity hit him. "Before I do leave, just tell me one thing. Why did you agree?"

"I knew something wasn't right. I couldn't just let you wonder round the school now, could I?"

"Professor, I think someone might have put me under the Imperius Curse. I thought it might be Malfoy – Draco – but now I'm not so sure. It's just that I don't remember speaking to him today," said Harry. He honestly did not know who it could be. Malfoy could have done it, but he hadn't spoken to him today. He hadn't seen him anywhere today now he thought about. Maybe it was Crabbe or Goyle – no, they're always with Malfoy. It _had _to be one of the Slytherins.

"Harry, I want you to return to the Common Room. But first, go and find Professor Snape. Ask him for a Sleeping Potion; tell him I told him to give it to you. Just say you have had a bit of an ordeal, and it would help you to get to sleep."

Harry left the room as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. He ran down the spiral staircase, and muttered, "Lumos" under his breath. His wand lit up and he decided to try the staff room first. He knocked on the door and Professor McGonagall answered the door. "Potter! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to find Professor Snape."

"Well you're in luck, Potter. Severus!" she called over her shoulder. His greasy black hair fell over his shoulder, and Professor Snape gave Harry an unpleasant glare.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to ask you to give me a sleeping potion…if that makes any sense?" asked Harry, hoping that Snape would let him. He didn't think he would be able to get any sleep tonight; if he did he would end up with a nightmare.

"Yes, Potter, come with me to my office and I will give you one," replied Snape. This was unusual behaviour. It just wasn't 'Snape-like' to do something like this without him questioning you, and then going to check with the teacher after being interrogated. Harry wondered how and why he had gotten away with this so easily, which did make him slightly suspicious.

Little did Harry know that the whole school had had enough of his 'big-headedness'. Well most teachers and pupils anyway. They had a group of Harry haters, called the IHH – I hate Harry – whose leader was none other than Harry's 'best friend', Ron Weasley. Old pupils of the school had even come back to join the group, and Snape was Ron's PA. Therefore, it was his job to make Harry's life as uncomfortable as possible. It was a great pleasure of Snape's, being able to have his favourite hobby with the rest of Hogwarts backing him up. Voldemort had even sent in Death Eaters to join the club and to carry out his torments.

As Harry and Snape arrived outside his office, Harry was told to wait outside whilst Snape got the potion. Snape wanted to make sure that there was no way Harry could go 'snooping' around his office to 'look for things to steal'. Snape had no plans to give Harry a sleeping potion. No. During the recent trip to Hogsmeade, he had instead gone to the Muggle world to purchase some laxatives. This way any student who annoyed him would miss days out of school because they had to spend hours at a time on the toilet. Also, if he gave it to a student in a lesson or in the Great Hall, they would be highly embarrassed!

When Snape returned from his dull, badly lit office he gave Harry the little bottle. "Here, take this with some Pumpkin Juice – it has a rather foul taste. You should be asleep in no time at all."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, _sir_."

"Thanks, _sir_!"

Harry made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room, and, as it was so late, saw that everyone else had gone to bed. In reality, they were all lying in bed waiting for Harry's yells. He made his way into the boy's dormitory and sat down on the end of his bed. This is gonna be a good night, he thought. I'm gonna be able to have a decent night's sleep.

"AARRGGHHH!"

"Harry, what's happened?" asked Ron, who was trying to hide his laughter. It only took the laxatives one hour to work! Well done Dumbledore!

"I have diarrhoea! Oh my God, Oh my God! Ewww… I have to get to the toilets but what if I bump into someone?"

"Harry, it's the middle of the night. No one is gonna be out of bed," Ron said, who was now having to hide behind his duvet because he was laughing so hard he was crying. He watched Harry run out of the room and saw that his pyjamas and sheets were smothered in faeces. Having taken a tip from the DA, all the members of the IHH had a sock, which they had to wear in bed. He made it

turn hot, and saw that everyone was stirring. "Quick! He's had the laxatives! Get everyone up – he's gone to the toilet!" With that, all of the Gryffindor boys were yelling to wake everyone else up, hoping that the other houses had got the message too.


	3. Knowing

After spending 20 minutes on the toilet, Harry thought it would be possible to run up to Gryffindor Tower to get something to drink. He closed the cubicle door and was thankful Moaning Myrtle wasn't there. He walked over to the sink and ran the water, splashing it over his face. He was pale. If only I knew what did it, Harry thought, but as he felt his stomach squirming, thought it would be a good time to go back to get some Butterbeer.

Opening the door of the bathroom, Harry felt his face turn red as a wave of laughter hit him. All the people he thought were his friends (well, most of them, anyway. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy weren't exactly friends) were standing at the door, bent over, laughing. Harry could hear Ron's distinctive snorting in the noise. He was supposed to be his best friend. Hermione was hiding her face too. The Slytherins were laughing hardest; Draco Malfoy rolling around on the floor. Even the teachers were standing out the back of the crowd of students: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape… The only people he couldn't were Hagrid, Luna and Neville.

Harry could feel his eyes start to fill up with tears, and was fighting them back as hard as he could. His own friends, everyone he knew; even his girlfriend. Malfoy he could expect, but not Ron. The school ghosts begun to gather round to see what was happening, until a thought hit him. What if they didn't know what had happened? But somehow he thought they did know.

"Hey, Potter!" cried Malfoy, struggling to speak through his laughter. "Were you…going to…_run_…back to your…Won Wons? ... _Drop _him a message?"

"Shove of Malfoy!"

"Mr Potter, I would prefer it if you treated my house with a little respect. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape called over the noise. Draco was now shaking because he was laughing so much. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Feeling tears running down his cheeks, he burst through the crowd and ran to the hospital wing. He couldn't remember seeing Madam Pomfrey in the crowd. She would help him.

Luck was with him, and when Madam Pomfrey saw him, she rushed over to see what was wrong – no one else was in the hospital wing.

"What's wrong? Who's ill?" she asked him.

"I-I had to take a potion and…erm…now I…err…have the…runs," said Harry, feeling the most awkward he had ever felt in his life.

"Oh, that's easy to fix. One minute" she said. Harry was glad that this would all be over soon. She came back with some potion in no time at all. Harry just hoped that it would taste better than Skele-gro. He drank it as quickly as he could. It didn't taste too bad. Harry could feel his stomach settle. After saying thank you, he made his way back up to the Common Room.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Butternut Squash," said Harry, and the portrait swung forwards. He knew everyone was waiting in their dormitories as they were making so much noise. When he got into his own, he saw his bed, and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep in it that night. Walking up to his dormitory and looking at his bed, Harry knew that he was going to have to spend the night on the floor – just like the Hut on the Rock with the Dursleys. Except this time he had no blanket. This was going to be a rough night for Harry, especially with everyone sniggering behind their blankets.


	4. The Morning After

When Harry woke up the next day he saw that the house-elves had changed his sheet. (The ones from the night before had actually been destroyed, by Albus Dumbledore himself!) Well that was one less thing to worry about for Harry – now he had to face the school. Harry thought it was scary how when he had started the school everybody had whispered about him because he was famous; today they would be making fun of his runs. The worst thing was that today, Harry had double potions with the Slytherins, which meant one thing. Malfoy. He knew he would never hear the end of it.

Harry got changed into his robes – he had slept in his underwear as his pyjamas were smeared with poo. It was 6am and all the other boys were asleep. He thought he would try to walk as quietly as he could down to the Great Hall to have breakfast, so he could avoid everyone. Then, when they came to eat, he would go back to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for his lessons. As he walked into the Hall he could not have been more mortified – all the Slytherins were already at the table, along with the majority of all the other houses. It would only be time for Gryffindor to arrive.

Malfoy saw Harry walking over to the Gryffindor table, and made the effort of shouting out "Hey, look! It's Harry Pooper!" With that the whole Hall burst out laughing. And as if his morning couldn't get any worse, the rest of the Gryffindors came in, along with the school ghosts and the teachers. He grabbed a piece of toast as soon as he sat down and ate it as quickly as he could. How could they have known he'd come down for breakfast when they had been fast asleep only 10 minutes ago?

"Hi Harry," said Ron, whose ears were slightly pink.

"Hi. How come you're up so early?"

"Neville woke everyone up. He fell out of bed and, you know he's not the slimmest of boys, and it – err – made a bit of a bang."

"I wish I could've been there," said Harry. The image of Neville falling out of bed with such a loud bang made Harry laugh.

"Are you alright now? You know – 'cause of last night. You didn't look too good," said Ron.

"Yeah, I'm OK now – I just got something from Madam Pomfrey and then I was fine. Hey, last night I had a bit of an ordeal and, err, Snape gave me a potion. It was meant to be Sleeping Potion, but I think it might have made me…you know." Harry had suspected Snape when he was in the toilets. Malfoy was a good suspect but he hadn't given him anything. Harry hadn't even seen him last night until he was rolling around on the floor laughing at him.

"Maybe, but why would Snape give you something like that?" Ron had a point – why would his teacher give him a potion like that, even if they did hate each other? The only suspicious thing was how red Ron's ears were going. With that, Harry shook the thought off and made his way to Potions with Ron and Hermione, who met them in the Common Room.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Harry, making Ron and Hermione jump.

"What the-?" said Ron, wondering why Harry was yelling so early in the morning.

"We have Potions now-"

"Well noticed!" said Hermione, who hadn't spoken a lot until now.

"-and that means Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle _and_ Snape. They're never gonna let me forget what happened last night. And you know what Snape's like – he'll let Malfoy make fun of me. Then if I say anything he'll give detention or something." Hermione and Ron looked at each other, without Harry noticing. They knew Snape was going to let the whole class make fun of him and wouldn't say anything. Not even to the Gryffindors. "Knowing him he'll give Slytherin house points the more he annoys me." Harry ranted on like this till Snape came into the room. His greasy curtain of hair was as greasy as ever.


End file.
